


Villian to Victim

by Lindsie_Nobles



Category: LazyTown
Genre: CPR, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsie_Nobles/pseuds/Lindsie_Nobles
Summary: Robbie Rotten is at it again, trying to catch Sporta-flippity-flip, or whatever his name is, and make him leave Lazytown, for good! But things don't always go as planned, when testing out a new invention turns into a mistake at the beach.





	1. Floaties Required

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Lazytown. No copyright intended. All charaters belong to their rightful creators. 
> 
> WARNING  
> May be inappropriate for some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

# Floaties Required

# 

"I've done it! I'm a genuis!"  
The voice echoed throughout the lair, as a man stood, arms opend wide towards a large blueprint that was hanging on a board that hung from the high ceiling.  
The thin, 6'2" man let out a chuckle, as he rubbed his hands together. 

"Sporta-flippity--"  
His arms moved, dark purple sleeves flailing as if trying to mock a injured bird.  
"--flippity flip will never see it coming!" He spoke with a laugh, turning around.  
His jet black hair was styled, and seemed well maintained. His face was smooth, clean shaven, all the way to his pointy chin. His eyebrows arched, perfectly even.  
Even his outfit was quite stunning, showing off his thin curves, and the way his ass fix perfectly into the spandex-like pants he had.  
The striped villian innerlocked his fingers, as he turned back around to look at the blueprints. They were rather accurately drawn, and some of his best work. 

"The Sinker4000!" He boasted, exitement in his voice. "This machine LOOKS like a inflateable rubber duck-..ring.. thING. Floatie! A inflateable rubber duck floatie! Floatie? I don't know what they're called!"

He let out a sigh as his arms fell to his sides, then he moved to pull a string, and make the blueprints dissapear out of his view, revealing the invention.  
"When Sportadork gets in the water, and puts a arm, or a leg, or his head in the ring---BAM! It releases all the air, and turns into one, giant sink ball! It will pull him underwater, and then no more Sportacus!"  
He let out another glorious laugh, and picked up the contraption he had invented. The thin villian lifted his hand, using his index finger and his thumb to pinch the duck's beak, smiling at it. 

As he began to head up the stairs, he reached his arm into the duck's ring, activating it, and sending a loud sound of metal clunking through the lair. 

\----

Sportacus had been brought into Lazytown earlier that morning, due to Stingy nearly running over the Mayor, Stephanie, and Ziggy, due to not getting enough sleep, and sleep driving.  
The muscled elf shook his head, and let out a small laugh as he put his hands onto his hips.  
Stephanie had just got done putting Stingy to bed, and had came back to Sportacus.  
"He was up all night with Pixel, playing Pixel's new video game." Stephanie explained, as she moved to stand infront of him. 

"What are we going to do today?" She suddenly asked. Sportacus' peircing blue eyes looked down at her, as one of his hands moved to scratch his clean-shaven chin.  
"Hhhhm, it's awfully warm today! How about you get everything rounded up, and meet me at the beach?" He asked, smiling at her.  
Stephanie clapped, and jumped in exitement. "I have to tend to the garden, and I have to clean my room, but I'm going to be down there soon!" 

And with that, Stephanie ran off.

\--- 

Robbie had managed to wrestle the rubber ducky floatie all the way to the beach, and make sure it was activated, as he pushed it into the water. 

The thin man placed his hands onto his hips, as he looked proudly to his invention.  
"Robbie, you're a genius. How do you do it?" He boasted. And as the wind blew, the ducky began to bob quite a bit.  
After watching it for a while, he huffed.  
"I coooould have put a rope onto it, so if it goes too far, I can grab it!" The villian spoke in a irratated tone, as he began to take off his shoes.  
"And if it's too far away, Sportadork won't see it. And he won't go get it!" Robbie complained, as he slid off his socks, and then headed into the water. 

He began to carefully wade on out into the cold water, that seemed to shake him to his bones. It was fridgid.  
And oh, how he would love to be in his chair right now, all snuggled up with his blanket, against the furry chair. He could even smell it... the smell of home. 

Robbie soon reached the duck, and began to pull it back, by it's head, to the surface.  
"Why must being a villian be so difficult? It takes so much energy!"  
His voice cracked slightly as he complained, at the sight of a large wave coming near him. 

"Aagh! What?! No, nononono! I'm almost to the beach, No!" He cried out as the wave was soon over his head, and he began to grab the rubber duck to stay afloat.  
As water ingulped him, and everything became a blur, he shoved his arm into the duck's ring. 

He felt the color drain out of him, as the ring attached to his arm, and began to pull him down.  
Air bubbles began to rush out of his thin lips, as his legs kicked wildly as he was dragged down.  
The barefoot villian was sinking, and fast. He still wasn't even that far away from the surface, only about two yards or so... so it wasn't that far.  
As soon as he hit the bottom, be began to try and drag the duck.  
Everything was starting to get dark, and cold. He could still see the surface, that looked so far away. 

\--- 

Beep beep beep!  
"Someone's in trouble!" Sportacus announced, as he looked around. He was currently heading to the beach.  
He began to run, and flip. He soon put down his beach towel, that was blue and white striped, and began to look around. 

He flinched as he saw shoes right beside the water's edge, and dark purple socks.  
"Dark purple socks, black sho--Robbie!"  
His blue eyes looked to the water, to see air bubbles still coming up in the now calm water. 

Sportacus quickly unhooked his number 10 from his chest, and set it down, and quickly removed his vest, that had the heavy back to it. 

"I'm coming! Hold on!" He yelled, as if Robbie could hear him, as he lunged twoards the air bubbles. 

Robbie's lungs burned, and his whole body felt weighted down as he looked twoards the surface. He didn't have any oxygen left in his lungs at all.  
He didn't want to... but the villian opend his thin lips, allowing water to rush into his lungs.  
Everything began to turn black, as he began to loose conciousness. And just as he did, he could see Sportacus quickly swimming down to him. 

Great, Sportacus.  
And as the blue suited man grabbed the duck, and began to try and lift it up, and start dragging it (which was hard, but not impossible), Robbie's world went black, and his eyes closed, unable to stay open any longer.  
His body stopped jerking and kicking, and the last few air bubbles he had raced up to the surface.


	2. Salt Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus is trying to save the drowned Robbie Rotten. But will he make it to the beach in time, because of the Sinker4000?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related to Lazytown. No copyright intended. 
> 
> May be unsuitable for some readers.  
> Viewer discretion is advised.

#  Salt Water 

# 

The blue suited man could feel the villian in his grip start to limpen, and he knew that there had to be another way to get him out.   
His blue eyes burned as he looked at the rubber ducky, and soon saw a switch near it's head. 

Sportacus quickly pressed the switch, releasing Robbie's arm. He quickly wrapped his arms around Robbie's thin waist, and began to swim up to the surface.   
It seemed like forever. His lungs burned, and the taste of salt water had already filled his mouth, as air bubbles raced up.   
Time seemed to slow down as he broke surface, and spat out a mouthfull of water, and gasped in the salty air.

But... Robbie didn't gasp.   
His blue eyes looked over to the limp man, who wasn't moving. The atheltic hero then began to quickly kick his legs, twoards the sandy beach. 

"C'mon, Robbie. You can do this. It's gonna be okay..." Sportacus spoke in a gentle tone to Robbie, as he finnaly lifted the man into his arms, as his soaked blue boots felt the sandy bottom.   
He began to rush out of the water, and over to the blanket that he had laid out. 

Sportacus silently thanked himself for taking off his wrist communicators before going in, as he began to shake Robbie.   
"You gotta wake up! Wake up!" He nearly pleeded, as he moved to press his ear against the vested man's chest.   
He cringed at just how cold it was, and the fact that there was silence, where his heart should of been thudding.   
His eyes caught the look off Robbie's stomach, and how it seemed to be a bit more pudgy than he remembered.   
Did he gain weigh--No, that was water!

Sportacus moved to sit Robbie up, and turn him carefully, to where he was on his stomach.   
First thing was first, he had to get all the water out. 

The atheltic elf moved to climb over Robbie, and sit down on his lower thighs, as his hands moved to place themselves on his lower back, and start to push up.   
Foamy salt water began to rush from Robbie's mouth. It nearly made Sportacus gag, as he continued until no more of the salt water was coming out. He then quickly turned him back over, and pressed two fingers to the man's neck. 

Nothing...

He had to start resusitation. He knew he had to.   
The buff man moved down, and opend up Robbie's mouth with his index and middle finger.   
He used his other hand to scoop out the rest of the foam, clearing Robbie's airway. At this point, the villian was an unusual pale color. And it made Sportacus feel extremly bad. 

He then moved to lift his head into the correct position, pinch his nose and move down.   
He pressed his lips up against Robbie's cold, salty lips. Part of him began to think what he would normally taste like, without swallowing half of the ocean.   
He breathed in through his nose, and breathed out through his mouth. Robbie's cheeks puffed out, and his throat expanded as his lungs filled with the warm air.   
And again... filling his lungs up with air...   
And then he seperated their lips, and quickly moved to unbutton the man's vest, so the buttons woulden't hurt Robbie, or his own palms, and innerlocked his hands into the middle of Robbie's chest. 

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

Every bit of his body felt tense. Robbie was so cold, and so unmoving. He kept wanting to yell at the man to tell him that it wasnt right to play jokes like this. That enough was enough. 

"Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty."

He wasn't playing. He wasn't lying. Nobody could make their heart stop. Nobody could be this cold.   
Nobody could make their lips almost turn blue. 

"Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four. Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty." 

Sportacus bent down, and pinched the man's nose again, pressing his lips against the other's, and giving him a breath. He could feel his chest rising against his own, and he wished that Robbie was doing it by himself. 

He was just so cold.. and he thanked himself that Stephanie wasn't there, and didn't have to see Robbie like this. 

He began to breath back into the mans lips-SPLURGH!   
He flinched as salt water suddenly went into his mouth, and into his eyes, as he pulled back.   
He could hear, and feel, Robbie starting to cough.   
He quickly wiped his eyes, and began to turn Robbie onto his side, patting and rubbing his back. 

"It's okay Robbie, breath, breath!" 

But it still made him wonder what the man would taste like, without all of the salt water.


	3. Oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Robbie is back to breathing, Sportacus becomes overly proctective. After all, nobody has actually needed cardiopulmonary resusitation before in Lazytown. At least, not that he knew of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything from Lazytown. All charaters belong to their rightful owners. No copyright intended.  
> Viewer discretion is advised. This fanfiction may not be suitable for all readers.

#  Oxygen 

# 

After his eyesight began to clear again, the villian was soon starting to move more. With all of the salt water that had gotten into his ear canal, that burned rather deeply, he had a hard time hearing. But he began to feel warmth on his back, and in the center of his chest. 

Robbie had blurry vision, but his grey eyes began to see the blue blur infront of him, trying to tell him something.   
Sportacus was speaking (mostly to calm himself down), telling Robbie to breath, and trying to get him to respond. But Robbie was still waving in and out of conciousness. 

Blue eyes scanned the beach, and then wrapped around Robbie's figure. He was drenched, and cold. Sportacus slid his arms around Robbie, carefully supporting his neck, and then moving to grab his wrist communicator.   
"Airship, come down!" He commanded, as the large airship was soon hovering about a foot off of the ground. 

Sportacus climbed in with Robbie, who was currently unconcious. He placed the man on the ground. And then hopped back down, grabbing his stuff from the beach, and loading it into the airship, including Robbie's shoes.   
"Hhng, you need clothes... You need a bath, because you have sand on you." He gently spoke, as he closed the airship door with a voice command. 

He began to set up a bath tub, that was automatically brought from the wall, and made sturdy by Sportacus flipping a few switches, as the airship began to go up.   
He began to run warm water, and began to dig through his clothes. He got a long sleeved white and blue shirt, then a pair of boxers that were a light blue color, and a pair of blue sweats, and a pair of white socks. He laid them on his bed, that had been out due to a voice command. 

"The warm water will help your core temprature warm up." Sportacus spoke to Robbie, as he began to take off the man's vest, and belt.   
"And getting all of the salt water out of your ears, and nose, will make you feel better." 

He was mostly talking to himself, because he was nervous. Even though he was acting like he knew what he was doing, he had never done it before, and could feel his hands shaking.   
He slid off Robbie's shirt, staring at the bruise in the center of his chest. He had compressed a bit harder than he meant to... 

The athletic elf held his breath as he began to pull down the villian's pants, revealing a pair of heart-print white boxers. His face reddend, as he set the pants to the side, and then lifted up the man again.   
No... boxers have to go.   
It could cause sand to gather around his... private parts, and cause a rash. 

Sportacus laid the unconcious man back down, as he took off the boxers of the villian.   
His pointy mustache moved, as his thin lips pursed into a smirk, and he lifted the man up.   
He carefully, and skillfully, placed Robbie into the tub full of warn water, and turned off the water, leaving it barley dripping. 

"It's gonna be okay, Robbie. I'm 'gonna take care of you." Sportacus spoke in a caring tone, as he grabbed a blue and white washcloth, put a bit of liquid soap on it, that smelled like pomagranate and mango, and stood up to grab a towel.   
He placed the towel at Robbie's back and neck, so he would be supported, as Sportacus began to wash the villian in the porcelean tub. 

He carefully gripped the sud filled washrag (that he had massaged between his palms, and warmed it up quite a bit), before starting with Robbie's right arm.   
He used one hand to carefully hold his arm, as the other made small circles, washing off all of the sand residue, and salt water. He would often dip the washcloth into the soapy water, and bring warm water up onto his arm, and chest. 

"Robbie?" He asked again, as he looked down at the foggy water, to the man's member.   
Sportacus looked back to Robbie's face, and then moved two soapy fingers to press against the man's neck.   
Thankfully, he was still alive. He was glad that Robbie haden't relapsed, or went into shock. 

But his mind began to wander, as he began to wash the other arm... what Robbie might feel like, in his hands.   
His soapy hands moved carefully, and gripped Robbie's limp hand. He moved the fingers with his index and thumb, watching how the bones under the skin moved around, and the loose skin shifted.   
He then slid his soapy hand to the man's chest, tracing over the bruise with his index finger and middle finger. His blue eyes drifted down again, to what was nearly hidden in the soapy, warm water. 

"Robbie, can you hear me?"  
Of course he can't. He's unconcious. He can't feel you. Or anything that you do.   
He bit his lower lip, as he moved to stand up, and bend over, pressing his lips against Robbie's. He could feel that they had warmed up, and deepend the kiss, blue eyes looking to the closed lids of the villian.   
He began to love the way he tasted, and as the kiss got deeper, he began to guide his tongue into the villian's mouth.   
What should of been forbidden felt so right. Every bit of him wanted Robbie. 

He quickly pulled back, as Robbie began to cough. Sportacus felt color drain out of him, as he sat Robbie up, and began to rub and pat at his back.   
Could Robbie taste him too? He wasn't even really conciousness, but his lungs were still trying to hack up the salt that was starting to dry. 

"It's okay, Robbie. I'm gonna make sure you'll be okay..."


	4. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sportacus is getting Robbie cleaned up, he needs to rest. And he might as well do that while in the airship. Sportacus did promise Robbie that he would take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intentended.  
> May be unsuitable for some audiences/viewers/readers whatever.  
> Viewer discretion is advised.

#  Rest 

His blue eyes looked at the man in the tub, that he'd just helped lean back, after a small coughing fit.   
"You really need to rest, Robbie..." he spoke aloud, even though he knew that Robbie coulden't hear him. 

Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie, and lifted him from the soapy water carefully, and then placed him on the ground gently. He then dried the man off, slowly.   
His eyes coulden't help but to gaze at the man's features. To how pale his skin was, and how untouched his body seemed. Even the bruise in the middle of the villian's chest stood out like a sore thumb. 

Sportacus moved to press his fingers against the side of Robbie's throat again.. he was still doing well. He could feel his pulse.   
He pulled back his hand, and then moved to slide some of his underwear onto Robbie, smiling slyly at the way his underwear held Robbie's member in place. 

He could feel his face heating up again, as he moved to put the sweats he had picked out onto Robbie, slowly and carefully. He then lifted him up a bit to put on the white tank top. 

"I'll get your clothes washed soon, Robbie." The accented man promised. He didn't care if Robbie was unconcious still.   
Sportacus lifted up the villian, and moved him to the bed. He carefully laid him down, and then covered him up. 

The athletic elf then had to clean up the airship, and get himself showered, and cleaned up. He then had the airship to move up into the air, and then began to make a warm meal, of vegetable soup, for when Robbie woke up.   
He was glad he could expand his normal raw-vegan kitchen, into a place he could cook. The airship was on auto pilot, as normal, and had dimmed lights around Robbie, as Sportacus cooked. 

.....  
"Hey... Robbie? Can you hear me?.... Robbie?" 

That voice... it was suddenly breaching his ears. The villian slowly opend his eyes, as he felt how badly his chest hurt, and just how dry his throat felt, and how his eyes and nose burnt, and stomach even burned.   
Sportacus had a big smile on his face, as he rubbed and patted Robbie's arm. "Hey! I made some soup." He proudly spoke. 

Robbie slowly sat up, feeling fatigued as he managed to get his, now socked, feet onto the ground, and slowly stand up.   
"You want me to help you?" The elf asked, as he came over, putting a light hand onto Robbie's back.   
Robbie jerked away, nearly knocking himself down. 

Sportacus moved to support the man, and get him stable again. "Okay, okay, I'm just gonna.. stand by you. Okay? I gotta seat at the table."   
He'd made part of his airship turn into a table, and he had Robbie a spot across from him. He had garlic bread and vegetable soup, with ice water.   
Robbie slowly walked over, feeling dizzy as he sat down, and eyed his plate. 

"What... is it?"   
"It's soup!"  
"It looks discusting...."

Sportacus smiled, as he sat down and grabbed his spoon. "It's broth, and vegetables."  
Robbie made a gagging sound, as he moved to eat the garlic bread in small bites, as Sportacus began to eat the soup that was still steaming. He didn't seem upset by Robbie's comment about his cooking. 

Once Sportacus was done eating, he encouraged Robbie to try the soup. He ended up giving the man extra garlic bread, and some juice, before helping him lay back down. 

Sportacus shut off the lights in the airship, and got a pillow and blanket, laying next to the bed.   
"Do you have to be right next to me... Sportaflop?" Robbie complained.   
"I want to make sure you're okay in the night. If I'm right beside you, I can hear you breathing." Sportacus mentioned, as he rolled onto his side.   
The villian scoffed, as he moved to roll onto his side as well. How dare he try to... care?! How dare this man save him, then take care of him?   
He didn't even feel that good. All that garlic bread was starting to upset his stomach, even though he didn't want to admit it... 

But why did Sportacus care about him?   
And the more important question...   
Where was the bathroom?


	5. Back To Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie has been staying with Sportacus now for a few days since the incident at the beach, and has regained quite a bit of stregnth. But now, he's getting tired of being in the airship. And getting tired of being left alone by Sportacus for nearly half of the day, every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't already know my warnings by Chapter 5, you are just going to have to get upset by what I've wrote.  
> And there's gonna be some perverted shit coming up. So, prepare yourself for that.

#  Back To Normal

"Sportacus." Robbie bugged, for probably the third time in the last ten minutes. It was around 4:00pm, and that meant Sportacus was making dinner for the two, since Sportacus still went to bed at 8:08pm every single night, unless Robbie wasn't feeling good. Then he would stay up, and take care of the man. 

The athletic elf turned his head slightly, to where he could see the villian that sat on his bed that he had now claimed.  
"Yes, Robbie?" Sportacus asked, a smile on his lips, like always. He had paused chopping the vegetables for the stew he was making.  
"I'm bored."  
"Bored?"  
"Yeah. Bored."  
"Hmmm.. come help me cook!"  
"No! That's alot of work!"

Sportacus huffed, as he moved to turn off the fire under the pot, and then turned around. He set down his knife on the counter, and walked over to the villian. 

"I don't know how to entertain you." He simply spoke. Robbie looked up at the man, his eyes drifting to the muscles of the "above-average hero". His veins were popped out, and he wanted nothing more than to bring his lips to kiss them.  
He'd been hiding his feelings for the stupid blue elf for much too long. And tonight seemed espically bad. Sportacus kept dropping carrots and having to bend over... and throw them away. 

Sportacus looked at the villian, and down at the pale lips of the skinny man. He could remember in full detail, just how cold he felt the other day. It made his stomach hurt just thinking about it. When he begged Robbie to breath...  
Robbie moved to look down, catching Sportacus' attention. 

"Hey.. you okay?" He gently asked, as he moved to sit down beside the male. One of his hands moved to the villian's back, and start to rub it slowly.  
Robbie felt his skin crawl as he was touched, and looked up at Sportacus. He could smell his breath, that smelled of those discusting vegetables.  
But never in his life had he wanted to taste anything more.  
And Sportacus had never been able to taste cold, salt water, without it being in his mouth. Just looking at Robbie's lips made him wonder if the man no longer tasted of the ocean. 

Robbie broke. He moved forward, and suddenly pressed his lips against Sportacus'. The atheltic man moved his arms around the other, pulling him closer. He needed the kiss. He could feel just how warm Robbie was, and began to kiss back. His blue eyes closed, as he felt the villian's tongue slipping into his mouth. It felt like a sin, and if it was, he wanted to do so. He needed it. 

Robbie could feel his heart racing, as he sat up, and suddenly begged Sportacus to take off all of his unconfortable clothing.  
"I want you.. now." Robbie nearly demanded, as he began to take off his own vest, watching as Sportacus began to take off his wrist communicators, and his outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be very.. detailed. And have sex in it. And it will probably be the last, or next to last chapter. So, stay tuned.


End file.
